Sold
by NekoNeko636
Summary: Kagome is signed up for a dating auction at her school and Inuyasha is far from happy about this. I suck at summaries. My first fic eva! oneshot!


Summary: A one-shot I came up with while I was really bored. Kagome is signed up for a dating auction and Inuyasha is pissed about it, complete fluff at the end, I suck at summaries just R&R this is my first fic ever!yay!

Sold

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to go back, I promised my friends that I would," Kagome told Inuyasha for the umpteenth time that day "they said I'm in some school fair thing." 'God only knows what they signed me up for' she thought shuddering. "Fine," he said shortly "but I'm coming with you". She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it 'it's easier just not to argue with him for now' she sighed "okay Inuyasha lets go" she said starting towards the well.

Kagome's Time

"I'm going to the school fair and I need you to stay here, Inuyasha" Kagome told Inuyasha cautiously. "Keh!" he snorted, sitting down on the couch. Kagome turned to Souta "make sure he doesn't leave the house" she said slipping him a fifty (a/n: or about 6,000 yen!) "You got it nee-san!" he said proudly.

School Fair

"You signed me up for WHAT!" Kagome screamed at her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "It's a dating auction, and we heard that Hojo is going to be there" Ayumi said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Wont it be great, you'll be 'won' by Hojo, go on a date with him and hit it off and you'll never have to see that two-timing boyfriend of yours ever again!" Eri said, daydreaming about Kagome's love life again.

"No way," Kagome yelled again "I'm not going on a date with Hojo, and who's to say he'll even 'bid' on me anyway?" They all stared at her for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter "You mean you didn't notice?" Yuka said through her laughter. Kagome stared at them blankly. "Didn't notice what?" she said slowly. "The fact that Hojo is madly in love with you, I mean like he would pass up the chance to go out with you and French kiss you on stage that would just be…"

"FRENCH…KISS! ME!" Kagome yelled so loud that it's very possible that Miroku and Sango could hear her in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Whoops, would ya look at the time! No time to yell at us right now some, other time then okay!" Eri yelled hurriedly "You need to go get ready, the auction is starting!" Ayumi yelled as they pushed Kagome to the stage and quickly ran away.

'I'm going to kill those girls, one of these days I'm gonna!' Kagome thought ruthlessly.

Kagome's House

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted for the thousandth time that night. "That's it I'm going to get Kagome she been gone to long!" Souta looked at him sidelong "Umm, Inuyasha, you know she's only been gone 10 minutes right?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted again.

"If you wanna go you can" souta said bored and slightly irritated at the noise Inuyasha kept making. "Didn't Kagome tell you to make me stay inside?" Inuyasha asked confused. "You heard that?" Souta asked amazed. Inuyasha just pointed to his ears and said "Yea, I hear a lot of things." Souta blushed slightly; he had been saying things about Inuyasha and Kagome under his breath all night. "And anyway, who cares if you go, she paid me in advance" souta said smirking as he pulled out the money Kagome had given him. 'Hmm, he's manipulative, I could get used to this kid' Inuyasha thought as he left the house.

Auction

"Okay, lets start the auction with, Miss Higurashi Kagome." A teacher said through the microphone "And remember boys the winning bid gets a French kiss from the girl and a date."

"Lets start the bidding at $50"

"$50!" a boy in the front row yelled

"$100!" another boy yelled out

"$150!" the first boy yelled "$160!" the second boy yelled "$161!"(a/n: you get the point they were fighting over her! on with the story!)

"$500!" a boy with brown hair yelled.

"Do we have anymore bids…alright then 'sold' to the boy with $500!"

Hojo walked up to the stage smiling at Kagome. "Now I believe you owe this boy a kiss." Kagome walked over to Hojo and was just about too kiss him but was stopped by the feel of arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Kagome recognized this feeling but was still surprised nonetheless. Inuyasha jumped away still holding Kagome as they heard the teacher say "Well…that's never happened before!"

Kagome's House

He gently put her down in front of the Goshinboku and kissed her softly. "You know I love you right?" he asked quietly. "Yeah" she said kissing him again "I do"

A/N: plz review this is my first fic, flames welcome! – NekoNeko636


End file.
